The Lost Love
Plot After Gumball see that Penny is with Tobias, he has a broken heart. Transcript *(The episode starts at Elmore high) *'Zim': Huh, so this is yor school huh? *'Gumball': Yeah, my mom onced grade their when she was a child. *'Zim': Hey, theres your friend Penny. *'Gumball': Oh Penny,-(Gasped and see Penny and Tobias talking things out) *'Zim': Ew, who dates a rainbow child that nearly looked like a teen like human rainbow monsters? *'Gumball': How could she!? *'Zim': Here comes the tears, good thing i have glue on me, cause without it, i will scream in pain! *'Gumball': (Cries and hugged Zim while still crying) *'Zim': Perhaps you need some calm. *(At Zim and Gumball's base) *'Zim's computer': Master, Gumball is still crying like 4 hours now. *'Zim': Hey! He is still in depression. Gumball have failed to understand how he actually like Penny so much, now with the latest plan that i might do, pilot Penny's dad's car so i can be able to save Gumball's heart of kind. *(Nate falls out of a irken like cord) *'Zim': Hey Nate, how did you get into my base wiithout going to my house. *'Nate': Well, there was a secret entrance. *'Zim': .... I was wondering why i put a secret entrance there. Any way here's my plan, i am going to use the control panel to pilot Penny's dad's car and let Gumball and Penny be together again. Just like i did with the massive. *'Nate': Penny cheated on Gumball? *'Zim': Well Gumball tried to use his feelings for her. Anyway, while i pilot Penny's dad's vehicle- i mean car, you should be able to help Gir find his tosqitoes. *'Nate': Why not Skoodge or minimoose? *'Zim': Because their on break. *'Nate': Can't he do it himself? *'Zim': He couldn't remember where he last filthing place them. (Goes to the control panel) do do do do, COMPUTER! Transmit Prisoner 777 from planet vort. *'777': Hey Zim, heard that you need to control and pilot somethng else. *'Zim': I need to pilot Penny's dad's vehicle to get Penny and Gumball back together. *'777': Her family car? That would be wrong, it would inferiate her. i did manage to get data from earth you know. Here you go. (puts a disk in the pilot caser like machine) *'Zim': Heh heh heh, with this, i can pilot Penny and her family car to come to my base, and once Penny gets here, she would love Gumball again. I am so amazing. *'Nate': Can't Gumball just get another girlfriend!? *'Zim': He can't, his heart got broken and i could fix it. *(At Penny's house) *'Penny': Dad, what am i gonna do, if Gumball finds out i coupled with Tobias, he's gonna get upset. I need to get him back before he gets another girlfriend. *'Penny's dad': Well, if you want him back, then why did you broke up with Tobias? *(Penny and her family went to the car, suddenly it moves by itself) *(Back at the lab) *'Zim': Now that i can take control of their car, i should successfully use it to my base, and Gumball would be happy to see Penny again. *'Nate': No, I think he would be mad to see her. *'Zim': YOU DARE USE YOUR LIES ON ME!? *'Nate': Lies? I'm proving a point. Gumball is mad at Penny. *(Somewhere in Zim's base) *'Gumball': (Crying)\ *'Skoodge': Why is Gumball crying like his toddler age? *'Gir (In dog disguise)': He's sad because he was betrayed by Penny. *'Skoodge': Hopefully, Penny might come back for him. *'Gumball': (stoped sobbing) Wait, Penny might come back? *'Nate': Yeah. *(back at penny's car) *'Penny's little sister': What's happening daddy, why is the car losing control? *'Penny's dad': I'm trying to control it! *(The car suddenly go backwards) *'Zim': HEY! I didn't tell the car to do that! (Notices a hologram transmission from Lard Nar) *'Lard Nar (On hologram transmission)': I told the car to do that, incase your wondering, i have manage to get data from your computer. *'Zim': LARD NAR! Get out of my computer, you'll ruin everything! (Pulls the switch) *'Lard Nar': Do you really thing you can prevent me. (Pulls the switch) *(Seen switches back to the car) *'Nate': (sees the car) Where is it going? *'Nicole': Maybe someone is trying to hack to Zim's control panel. *'Skoodge': I hope Zim takes care of the hacker while trying to pilot it to safety. *(Scene switches back to the inside of the car) *'Penny': Dad, look out! *(The car almost crashes into a sign) *'Penny's Mom': Do something! *'Nate': Zim, what's gong on!? *'Zim': Well looks who trying to prevent me! *'Lard Nar': Hah! Well Nate, you may haved found out, but luckly, i am transmitting him from the moon. *'Zim': Is that irken equipment your using, Tak helped you with this didn't she. *'Lard Nar': Of course Zim, besides, there's nothing for you to do to stop me! *'Zim': You might want to get out Nate, cause this is gonna be one big pilot fight. *'Nate': Mkay. *'Lard Nar': Do you really think you can stop me? *'Zim': Of course. (Pushes the lever) *(The car goes faster) *'Penny': Mom. dad, i'm scared. *(As the car is moving forward, they see Nate crossing the street. The car runs him over) *'Nate': OW! *'Zim': NATE! *'Lard Nar':Ha! Looks like i am about to win. *'Zim's computer': Warning, something happening at the lab. *(Zim runs to the lab to see Gir sleeping) *'Zim': Gir, what happen!? *'Gir': I would tell ya what happen, a speicmen escaped from a stasis tank and got away. *'Zim': Why didn't you stop it then!? *'Gir': Because my guard cells are low. *'Zim': I got an idea, i would go find the specimen, while you get to pilot the car for me. *'Gir': YAY (running to the control panel) I won't let you down this time! (Left to the control panel) *'Zim': While Gir is in the control panel, i would go find the specimen. *'Nate': Why am I the one that gets hit by cars!? *'Zim': Because Lard Nar is trying to stop me, so how are you still alive, anyway? *'Nate': I have no idea. I just get really bloody. *'Zim': Never mind earth blood, i got to find the specimen.(Left) *'Gumball': What specimen? *'Skoodge': Its sort of a spider like crab. *'Nate': Where is that car going? *'Nicole': Don't you remember sexy boy?(Patted Nate's head) Its going to Zim's base. *'Nate': Oh. *'Nicole': Its kind of weird than I use to have terminator vision by Pink's liferdrive filling empire nano bots inside my brain. *(the car arrives at Zim's base) *'Zim': (Captured the creature and puts it in a cage) Now, back to buisness. *'Zim's computer': Master, Penny has approached. *'Zim': YES! VICTORY FOR US! *'Lard Nar': YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF ME! (Cuts off the hologram transmission) *'Gumball': Penny. (Hugs Penny and cries) *'Penny': I am glad to see you. *'Gumball': (Still crying out tears of joy) You came back for me. *(Gumball and Penny kiss) *'Nicole': Now that's sexy, huh? *'Nate': Yes it is. *'Skoodge': If Gumball grows up to be a adult, maybe he can be a cat tallest and the adult Penny can be a loyal princess of the irken empire. *'Zim': I would probably become the new tallest too, but i got one question. When did Red (Tallest) and Purple (Tallest) become the Tallest? *(Subtitile: To be continued) Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes from The Extordonary Regular Show